Un Modo de Vida
by Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen
Summary: Sólo sigo lo que dicta el corazón a la hora de escribir una verdad de palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**Orquesta de Guerra Civil**

Que el preludio de una historia marca la cúspide, un desarrollo lleva al trágico final de una guerra. Palabras de hombres y decisiones de necios que dirigen la melódica música de un mundo invadido en la oscuridad de la naturaleza original del hombre.

El drama plasmado en palabras de un escritor yace perdido entre los escombros del alma aterrada de lo que le depara el futuro como soldado. Una triste vida de cambios. Peligros inminentes. Todo conlleva la vida de un hombre dispuesto a darla para salvaguardar la patria amenazada que le dio vida y le cubrió.

No busquemos una historia entre estas oraciones, puesto que no las hay. Sólo disparates de un hombre viejo que ha luchado.

…

No tiene sentido.

…

Observemos el campo de batalla una vez más. Oleadas interminables de enemigos que se avecinan para acabar con toda la vida que existe.

La flor oscura que nace de un cadáver marca el fin del alma.

La metralla y los proyectiles que no dejan descansar la tierra blanda por el combate. La lluvia incesante de un bando enemigo que busca acabar, al contrario. Dentro de los laberintos interminables de la guerra; una masacre sin precedentes se alza agotada la figura aclamada y bañada en pecado de Hyoudou Issei, azotado por la luz del sol que refleja el escarlata y carmesí que lo cubren de pies a cabeza. La mugre se le pega como una tinta oscura que tapa las marcas nacientes.

Con vista de águila fija al enemigo repelido con explosiones y fuego, alza el arma que arroja el relámpago aniquilador de la esperanza. Una ráfaga de proyectiles que destruyen. Una ola de disparos… una muerte.

Mira nuevamente la flor carmesí nacer.

Las plumas blancas caen del cielo, la tierra vibra con estruendos. Nace la guerra y muere la guerra.

Fíjate en los cabellos dorados de una mujer que alza la corona brillante del dolor que la agobia. Fuerza en aquellos que siguen combatiendo en un campo de batalla destrozado por días sin descanso.

Hijo del hombre, cría del dragón, nacido del demonio. El trío de un ser. Un alma partida en segmentos por miedo al rechazo, temor a la muerte, y odio hacia la mortalidad.

Volvemos al combate.

Adiós, agonía. Adiós, amigos. Se despide un soldado sacrificando su vida por la de otros que siguen agotados en el fango de la sangre y los muertos que inundan la vista ajena.

Que la maquinaria de guerra haga su trabajo contra las criaturas que se alzan de la nada y consumen con fuego oscuro abismal la carne de la vida misma y la sangre del alma derramada. Miel de tristeza, ajo de soledad, sal de dolor y azúcar de amor. Muerte a los hijos nacidos de la oscuridad criada por la bestia del fin.

Soldados armados; hijos, esposos, amigos, hermanos, primos, sobrinos, tíos, compañeros. Mueren todos los enemigos.

Aclamado es el héroe que sigue combatiendo lleno de sangre y lodo. Cegado por el dolor de la perdida de un amor que pronto correspondió a su deseo, pero que se esfumó en combate de la vida misma. Herido de corazón. Veterano de la muerte ajena a uno mismo, y sobreviviente a la desaparición de las emociones que solían brindarle alegría a su corazón renaciente. Es aclamado, pero no amado. Un héroe sin destino. Un héroe que sólo pide a gritos el final de su capítulo estreno para poder volver a los brazos helados de su amada aniquilada.

Perder es parte de ganar, como ganar es parte de un procedimiento. Piensa.

Guerreros alados, espíritus de bronce, almas de oro, todas surgen en el combate. Nada.

…

¡Qué época! ¡Que tajante final tan esperado! Todos buscan lo que ya han encontrado, tratando siempre de satisfacer su lujuria de un final equiparado al que una vez leyeron en un antaño. Mira, obversa, ve… el fruto de la guerra ha dado a luz a una conclusión inesperadamente esperada. Perfectamente imperfecta.

¡Que tragedia la del héroe dragón!

En las olas sinfín de las bestias malditas hijas de la oscuridad perdida en el abismo del eterno frío, murió el amor de dos seres que recién habían comprendido el querer. Muerto. Desaparecido quedó aquel amor. Como una obra griega digna de los dioses del olimpo que viven en las letras negras de algún libro, el héroe murió trágicamente sin poder cumplir su cometido.

Todos le huyeron.

Muerto, pues… las ganas de seguir.

…

Mira como el sol ataca con descaro el campo de batalla de los cien días. Una completa obra maestra del arte contemporáneo que busca atrapar la esencia misma de la guerra. Mira. Miles y miles yacen en los compendios, desparramados en los campos, descuartizados y aventados en todas direcciones.

La imagen perfecta arrancada de la imaginación de un escritor lúgubre.

Mira, pues… la escena de la guerra.

Las nubes se tiñen de gris oscuro y el cielo de azul celeste. Es un día hermoso. El escarlata se combina con el carmesí y el carmesí con el negro; una variedad de tonalidades oscuras que delatan el pasar de los días y la putrefacción nefasta que hay en todos lados.

Las cabezas que hay y los cuerpos que las necesitan se pierden en el mar de cadáveres. Mira. Ahí en las rocas, en los valles, en las trincheras, en los cráteres de las explosiones; en las torres, en las murallas, en los caminos; entre las rocas y los árboles. Donde sea, mira, hay muerte perdida.

Y ahí en la cima, arrodillado con orgullo, y su amada entre sus brazos. Las flechas le atraviesan la espalda dejando la sangre teñir su túnica blanca y manchando el suelo con fertilidad y vida. El casco de la armadura perdida en las heridas de armas. La armadura abandonada en los cimientos de la destrucción causada por la caballería. La espada arrojada a un lado en un desesperado intento por poder abrazar con todo su ser a la reina de su corazón moribundo.

Mira.

Ahí se encuentra el hombre que murió y desprotegió lo que de verdad era importante. Que traicionó la verdad. Irónico. Protector que desprotege lo sagrado. Aprendió.

Lee esto mientras miente el protector. Entiende mientras el escritor narra los hechos de una aventura breve que sucedió. La muerte de Hyoudou Issei.

Mira.

La historia lo recordará como un héroe, porque así lo quieren hacer; pero fue un traidor. Eso no lo sé, ni tampoco tú. Eso lo sabe él.

Con cinco flechas murió en la espalda. Con una daga al corazón perdió a su amor. Y con un corte a la cabeza se despidió de lo que le quedaba en la vida. Un dragón perdido en la locura padecida del amor perdido.

…

Los hombres buscan consuelo en los labios del destino que celoso es de vez en cuando. Permite tener pareja, pero no permite una eterna. Ten en cuenta pues, que el destino no le dejó estar con ella por siempre, siempre lo tendría a él.

De ahí nace el odio al destino.

Que romántica la idea de morir por quien amas, pero que trágica es la idea de desaparecer por quien debes.

De ahí nace la historia de un escritor morboso.

Del pensamiento fugaz y sin rienda que sólo escribe una historia de acuerdo con cómo piensa en el momento, sin contexto. Así de poderosa son las palabras negras. Así de poderosa es la verdad. Nació una historia de guerra… que terminó en tragedia.

…

Hyoudou Issei… nació humano, creció como demonio y murió como dragón.

Así lo quiso el destino novelista y cómico. Una historia que se repite una y otra vez, pero que se oculta cuando se le busca. Es la historia de un soldado que vive épocas al mismo instante. Es la historia de un japones que se pierde en la desesperación de no saber que sucederá. Eso lo hace mágico. Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

**| Luchando Contra un Fantasma |**

[ . . . ]

Azazel observa los documentos del reporte. Unas enormes palabras en mayúsculas de color rojo dicen 'Clasificado'. Tiene la mirada perdida en esos documentos y las manos entrelazadas. Detrás de él, Baraquiel, está fumando un cigarrillo.

**Baraquiel:** Los reportes lo dicen todo, es un salvaje. (Fuma su cigarro). Pelea por instinto; completamente impredecible.

Azazel voltea a ver a Baraquiel.

**Azazel: **Te atrapó. ¿No es así? (Mira los documentos en el escritorio)

**Baraquiel: **Sí. (Se quita el cigarro de la boca)

**Azazel****: **Sekiryuutei. (Suspira). Yo luche con su padre. (Voltea a ver a la ventana). Dime una cosa, ¿si tuvieras que ir a una batalla, irías con él?

**Baraquiel: **No lo sé. (Azazel voltea a verlo). No lo sé.

* * *

[ . . . ]

Vali abre la puerta de la oficina donde está Issei. Es de noche. Hay una lámpara que alumbra el periódico de Issei. Vali entra al ver a Issei cabizbajo.

**Vali: **¿Aún estás aquí? (Cierra la puerta detrás de él).

Issei voltea a verlo con una sonrisa cansada.

**Issei:** Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

**Vali:** No puedo dormir. (Camina hasta Issei y toma asiento). Cuando me di cuenta que veníamos al Infierno sólo pensaba en conseguir ese trofeo. Seré sincero contigo, Sekiryuutei. Al menos, quiero terminar esto. Tengo... tengo familia en quien pensar no puedo echar a perder esto.

**Issei: **(Sonríe triste). Creo que esa explosión de aura no fue buena idea. (Se acaricia la barbilla).

**Vali: **Sé que es difícil para ti. No te aceptaban entre los demonios por ser hijo de humanos, y tienes que vivir con esa reputación. Cuando estamos entrenando parece como si estuvieras peleando con fantasmas, y me pone nervioso.

Issei mira fijo a Vali. Hay temor y dolor en sus ojos.

**Issei: **Eres la única familia que tengo, y no te voy a defraudar, lo prometo. (Sonríe). Lárgate.

Vali asiente con una leve sonrisa. Se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina.


End file.
